1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to submission of digital products and, more particularly, to electronic submission of digital products for purposes of network-based distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, online media stores, such as iTunes™ Media Store, allow customers (i.e., online users) to purchase or rent media items, such as music or videos, over the Internet. Often, at online media stores, numerous media items made available and are provided by various different content providers, such as music labels or movie companies. Software tools, such as iProducer™ and Label Connect™ available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., can assist content providers with online submission of media content to the iTunes™ Media Store.
Software programs are also available to purchased or licensed at retail stores as well as online stores. Conventionally, a software program is primarily purchased as a compact disc (CD) containing the software program. Alternatively, purchasers can often purchase and download a software program from an online retailer or a software provider's website. However, when an online retailer operates to sell software programs of various independent parties, there are difficulties in providing the digital program files and supporting information/files to the online retailers. This problem is exacerbated by a large number of small software providers that often desire to partner with the online retailer. As a result, online retailers that receive online submissions face substantial burdens and difficulties due to the wide range of variation with respect to the submissions. Submission of larger-sized software program also creates not only system challenges but also potential complications for users.
Therefore, there is a need for improved approaches to facilitate submission of software programs to online retailers.